Dr. Hooves/Gallery
Season one Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Dr. Hooves nervous S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Applejack gets confident S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Hoity Toity sitting on Dr. Hooves' face S1E14.png|Suited For Success Dr. Hooves chewing hay S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Photo Finish being carried S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Season two Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Earth ponies S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Dr. Hooves looking at Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Dr. Hooves The Timer.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Dr. Hooves is so splashy S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Worried Ponies S2E20.png|It's About Time Dr. Hooves running from changelings S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Pinkie Pie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Dr. Hooves jumping across the windscreen S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png|Magic Duel Liquid Pride S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Rose and Dr. Hooves S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Doctor Hooves on train station S4E8.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Pinkie with big head S4E13.png|Simple Ways Crowd cheering S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli CMC walking to the Hay Burger S4E15.png|Twilight Time Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Dr. Hooves giving a 10 S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Dr. Hooves smiling S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Dr. Hooves and unnamed archer taking positions S4E24.png|Equestria Games Dr. Hooves and unnamed archer taking positions S4E24.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Season five Appleloosa ponies follow Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Dr. Hooves "to you" S5E9.png|Slice of Life Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png|Princess Spike Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png|Party Pooped Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Golden Harvest and Dr. Hooves confused S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie moves to the back of a tree S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png|Scare Master Princess Twilight walks onto the stage S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Distressed ponies boarding the train S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six On Your Marks Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Tender Taps pointing to the audience S6E4.png Apple Bloom's carefree tap-dancing S6E4.png Apple Bloom dances over the edge of the stage S6E4.png Apple Bloom falls over the stage S6E4.png Tender Taps thrilled he got his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps dancing with joy S6E4.png Tender Taps spinning around on stage S6E4.png Tender Taps very happy S6E4.png No Second Prances Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Trixie goes flying over the crowd S6E6.png Newbie Dash Main ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly past the crowd S6E7.png Main ponies windswept by the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Fluttershy "done getting their snacks" S6E7.png Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom in awe S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies watching Spitfire and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Crowd of ponies in shock S6E7.png Ponies watching Rainbow Dash in fear S6E7.png Pinkie Pie and Spike look to the sky S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Canterlot many moons ago S6E8.png Snowfall sees Snowdash zip through the street S6E8.png Snowfall and Spirit enter the village S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Snowfall camera close-up S6E8.png Dr. Hooves holding up a large tray of sweets S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents "will astound you" S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents jumping off-screen S6E8.png Ponies dancing in the Canterlot square S6E8.png Snowfall Frost looking in Snowdash's window S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png Pinkie's Present big confetti finish S6E8.png Snowdash "working to make Equestria a better place" S06E08.png Ponies booing S06E08.png A gather of ponies about to sing S06E08.png Snowfall "I was wrong earlier" S06E08.png Snowfall hands out gifts S06E08.png Snowfall takes and eggnog and drinks it S06E08.png Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Merchandise Dr. Hooves Vinyl Figurine.jpg Dr. Hooves Vinyl Figure-Translucent.jpg Funko Dr. Whooves green tie closeup.jpg|Dr. Hooves Vinyl Figure with Green Tie. Funko and Hot Topic Fluttershy and Dr.Whooves release.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Mayor Mare and Time Turner trading card.jpg Comic issue 1 Dynamic Forces cover.png Comic issue 1 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 1 Lone Star Comics cover.png Comic issue 1 Wonderworld cover.png Comic issue 1 page 3.png Comic issue 2 Midtown Comics cover.jpg|Don't blink! Comic issue 7 page 2.png My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg Comic issue 8 credits page.jpg Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 credits page.jpg Comic issue 14 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 18 cover A.jpg Comic issue 18 credits page.jpg Comic issue 19 cover A.jpg IDW comics issue 18-19 combined.png Comic issue 19 credits page.jpg Comic issue 20 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 20 Phoenix Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 20 credits page.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 21 page 1.jpg Comic issue 30 Awesome Con cover.jpg Comic issue 30 Awesome Con cover textless.jpg Comic issue 30 credits page.jpg Comic issue 30 page 3.jpg Comic micro 2 page 5.png Friends Forever issue 1 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 4.jpg My Little Pony (mobile game) Buying Cheerilee MLP Game.png|"Time Turner" in the Gameloft app. Miscellaneous Twitter promo Leap of Faith.png|Flim and Flam's tonic is a fixed point in time. MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Dr. Hooves nervous S1E12.png|Season 1 Dr. Hooves The Timer.png|Season 2 Dr. Hooves jumping across the windscreen S3E04.png|Season 3 Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png|Season 4 Dr. Hooves "to you" S5E9.png|Season 5